


Beginnings

by lilywafiq



Category: Death in Paradise
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:47:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29564223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilywafiq/pseuds/lilywafiq
Summary: It’s not the first time Florence has fallen asleep in Neville’s bed.
Relationships: Florence Cassell/Neville Parker
Comments: 12
Kudos: 43





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I binge watched seasons 6 through 10 in the last week and boy did I fall hard for Neville and Florence. Oops.

It wasn’t the first time she’d fallen asleep in his bed. It wasn’t even the second. In fact, it happened with surprising regulatory Neville thought as he looked across at Florence’s sleeping form. It was the first time, however, that he’d found himself beside her. 

Sure, it was common for them to stay up late into the night working on a case, throwing theories and ideas back and forth until one or both of them nodded off. Florence would usually be strewn across his bed, Neville would usually fall asleep in his chair. Sometimes he’d wake up during the night and shift to the spare bed in the strange little room on the edge of the shack. He was never comfortable in there, and the mattress still smelt a little like smoke, but he figured it was more respectable for him to give Florence her space. 

But ever since Catherine had prodded him into acknowledging his feelings, Neville found it harder and harder to tear himself away from Florence, especially when she was in his bed. He would lie awake, staring at the ceiling and listening to the waves crashing on the beach, wondering what would happen if he just climbed into bed beside her. 

Florence shifted slightly in her sleep, rolling onto her side facing him, and Neville could make out her delicate features in the dim moonlight. She was so beautiful, and in sleep she was so peaceful. Her eyes darted beneath her eyelids and Neville wondered what she was dreaming about. Did she dream about him? He certainly dreamt about her. He dreamt about her smile, her voice, her hair, her skin... Neville tore his gaze away from her as he felt his body responding to her proximity. 

No. That wouldn’t do at all. He couldn’t put her in that position.

He forced himself to roll onto his side as well, facing away from her. If he could just go back to sleep he wouldn’t be quite so on edge and anxious about sharing his bed. 

He had been surprised though, waking up to find her asleep beside him. He’d never been the first to fall asleep, usually Florence would doze off without him realising until she stopped responding to his constant babble. 

She never seemed to mind his babble. Neville knew he could be annoying, that many people found him unbearable, but Florence wasn’t like that. Unable to resist, he rolled back over to look at her some more. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he could make out more of her features. Those eyebrows that frowned in confusion whenever he spoke too fast, that nose that scrunched up when he’d ask for chicken and chips again, that mouth that offered the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen. 

He’d fallen asleep first tonight, and she definitely wasn’t lying next to him at that point, which meant she actively decided to stay and sleep beside him instead of going home. Her home which was infinitely nicer than this shack, something he knew all to well. 

So why? Why would she stay?

“You need to stop thinking so loudly.” Florence’s quiet voice cut through his darting thoughts. “Go back to sleep.”

She hadn’t opened her eyes, hadn’t even moved. But then again, she was a good detective. 

“Sorry,” Neville whispered. “Although you can’t actually hear someone think. The brain doesn’t make noise like other parts of the body do.”

“No, but you fidget when you’re thinking deeply. I’m not sure you even notice. And your legs have been moving for ages.”

“Sorry,” Neville whispered again. “Do you want me to take the spare bed?”

This time Florence cracked open one eye. “Go back to sleep, sir.”

There was something in her tone that shot straight down Neville’s spine and once again he could feel himself stirring. He swallowed heavily and rolled back over to face away from her again. 

“Good night, sir.”

“Good night, Florence.”

Neville shifted his pillow info a more comfortable position and closed his eyes. 

When Neville woke next he noticed two things. Number one, he was pressed up against Florence’s back, his arm flung across her. Number two, he was hard. 

Okay. This was a new experience. Waking up with his dick trapped between him and a coworker. How was he going to get out of this one? The best option would be to shift away, get out of bed. Maybe jump in the shower. Yes, avoid the situation entirely. 

Or, he could stay and see where this goes. No, that’s a bad idea, Neville scolded himself internally. It wouldn’t be fair to Florence to put her in that position. But, he had to admit it was tempting. It had been a long time since his last girlfriend, and he hadn’t had any sexual encounters since coming to Saint Marie. 

But this was Florence. His coworker and friend. The one person on this island who knew him best, Neville belatedly realised as he noticed her breathing become shallower as she stirred from sleep. What was it she’d said earlier? He moved a lot when he was thinking. He must’ve woken her up. 

Neville tried to hold in a gasp as Florence stretched as she woke, pushing her bum more firmly against him. The added friction caused his dick to jump against her and he knew then there was no ignoring this. 

“Sir?” Her voice was groggy but not angry. 

“Florence.”

“Good morning.”

“Good morning.”

Florence shifted slightly, as though testing this new development. She wasn’t pulling away though, which Neville took to be a good sign. Maybe. 

“Is that...?” Florence trailed off but her tone of voice left Neville with no doubt as to the question she was asking. 

“Uh... yes.”

“And is that because it’s morning, or because it’s me?”

Neville let out a shaky breath. “A bit of both?”

Florence stayed where she was, pressing against Neville from head to toe. She ran a hand down the arm Neville still had around her, interlocking her fingers with his. Slowly, she urged his hand upwards, letting it come to rest over one of her breasts. Neville’s fingers flexed almost reflectively, and Florence hummed in the back of her throat. Neville did it again, this time more firmly, and he couldn’t help but push his hips against hers at the noise she made. 

But then he paused. He had to know that this was okay. 

“Florence?”

“Hmm?”

“Is this what you want?”

Her fingers, still holding his hand in place over her breast, tightened their grip, pulling his hand to her face. She laid a kiss on his palm and let go of his hand, leaving him to cup her cheek and turn her face towards him. 

“I want you, Florence. I have for a long time. But only if you want me too.”

Florence smiled and in the early morning sunlight, it seemed to light up the room. 

“Yes, Neville. I want you.”

Neville let out the breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding, and smiled back at her before leaning in closer and gently pressing his lips to hers. It started out soft, a little nervous on both of their parts, but that anxiety was quickly replaced with a feverish need to learn each other’s mouths and bodies as quickly as they could. 

Neville urged Florence onto her back, so he could press her down into the mattress and kiss her deeply. She opened her legs, letting him press his length against her. She was still wearing yesterday’s clothes, though Neville noticed she’d removed her bra already which made it easier for him to slip his hands up under her shirt and take them in his hands. Florence arched her back at the contact and Neville used the opportunity to remove her shirt entirely. 

Not one to idly stand by, Florence tugged at the hem of Neville’s T-shirt, wriggling beneath him in her attempt to divest him of the garment. Neville sat back briefly to pull it off, throwing it aside before leaning back down to kiss Florence again. 

Kissing her was addictive and he’d only just begun. 

She was getting impatient though, Neville realised when he suddenly felt her hand caressing his dick through his pants. He broke their kiss with a ragged gasp, opening his eyes to catch her gaze. Her pupils were dilated, but there was still a twinkle of amusement in her eyes, and he couldn’t help but smile in return. 

“As much as I want to draw this out,” Florence said, “I mostly just want you inside me.”

“Oh, god,” Neville replied. “Yes. Yes please.”

Florence laughed and it was like music to Neville’s ears. He quickly pushed off his shorts and boxers, and helped Florence remove her own, and then they were naked, and a thought struck him. 

“Florence.”

She had one hand on his dick, stroking lightly and Neville thought he might black out from that alone. 

“Yes?”

“I don’t have any condoms.”

“That’s okay, I do.” Florence let go of him, reaching out to snag her purse from beside the bed. As she pulled out a condom Neville had the sudden realisation that maybe she’d been planning this for a while. 

He let her open the packet and roll the condom down his length, before he grabbed hold of her hips and pressed himself into her. 

Florence pushed her head back into the pillow, exposing her neck and Neville couldn’t stop himself from leaning down to kiss her there while he pulled out and slowly pushed back in. He started a slow pace, wanting to last as long as he could when he was already on edge. But Florence had other plans. 

Wrapping her legs around his waist she tilted her hips upwards. “Faster. Please.”

There was no teasing in her eyes now as Neville looked down at her. Only desire. Desire for him. Neville took a brief moment to marvel at that before he leant down, kissed her again, and started moving his hips faster. 

Florence was moaning loudly as he moved, and he found himself grunting with exertion. He could feel himself getting closer to coming, so he slid a hand between them to find Florence’s clit. It took a bit of fumbling, and Florence reached between them to guide his hand into place, showing him the right amount of pressure, and soon she was breaking around him, her inner walls clenching and drawing him further in. Her whole body shook with her climax, and Neville dug his fingers into her hips as he tried to hold on a little longer, wanting to draw as much out of her orgasm as possible. 

She managed to open her eyes while she was still shaking, locking her gaze with his, and that was all that Neville needed. His hips jerked against her as he came, and he was sure he was leaving bruises on her hips, but he couldn’t stop. He collapsed beside her, breathing heavily. 

“Do you need your asthma puffer, sir?” Florence asked with a smile, but Neville could hear the genuine concern in her voice. 

“No, thanks. Just need a moment.”

“Do you want me to deal with that?” Florence pointed at Neville’s softening dick, still wrapped in the condom. 

“Oh, no. I can do that.” Neville hauled himself up to sit on the side of the bed. He quickly disposed of the condom, before flopping back down beside Florence. 

She shuffled closer, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“That was...” Neville trailed off, for once lost for words. 

“Really good,” Florence supplied. 

“Yeah.” 

They lay in silence for a while and Neville surprisingly found himself not overthinking. All he could focus on was Florence beside him. He had new Florence experiences to add to his mental database now, and he was running through them again. 

“Neville?” 

It still felt a little strange to hear his name come from her mouth. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t want to sound... clingy? Is that the word? But I am wondering what you think... about this.”

Neville smiled and pressed a kiss to Florence’s forehead. “You’re my favourite person on this island, Florence. Even before this you were. And I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about this before. At length. Often. Especially every time you’ve stayed here overnight.”

Florence chuckled against his shoulder. 

“You’re unlike anyone I’ve ever met before. You don’t mock me for my idiosyncrasies. You help me when I need help. Basically you let me be me when so many others won’t. And you’re kind, and generous. And you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever laid eyes on. So I think what I’m saying is that, if you’ll have me, I’d very much like to give this a proper go.”

“I’d like that.”

“Okay. Good.”

Florence propped herself up on her elbow and leant down to kiss Neville gently. 

“I might not be ready to say a lot of things,” she said. “But I want you to know I’m so glad you came into my life.”

Neville smiled, and Florence kissed him again. He knew what she’d been through and he also knew he’d been helping her move on. And he was excited to see where this would take them. 

But first, and he could feel himself starting to stir again, he was going to make love to this woman in every way he possibly could.

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr](http://spacecowboybriony.tumblr.com)


End file.
